A Second Chance
by Zel-Ol
Summary: El encuentro de Chimuelo e Hipo siempre estuvo entrelazado, incluso antes de que nacieran. El Dios arquero Vali quería cumplir el sueño de un niño. Lo que no sabía era que las Nornas ya habían empezado a tejer su destino. Chimuelo Centric. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro: Canciones del antiguo Berk


**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece.**

**"Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro: Canciones del antiguo Berk"**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Fue hasta ese día que Vali se detuvo a ir por una de sus flechas, un niño humano la había tomado un momento antes de que esta se desvaneciera en el aire formando los primeros rayos del sol del día **(1).** Los niños siempre tenían una visión más aguda y amplia, pero Vali nunca esperó que aquella flecha se haya tardado en desvanecer, aunque por supuesto, eso había sido obra de las **_Nornas (2)._** Bajó y se acercó con sigilo al pequeño, no parecía tener más de 9 años de edad.

Sujetaba la flecha, admirando su brillo ante la mirada del Dios, que aún permanecía a la distancia entre los árboles. El niño notó la presencia de Vali y se dirigió hacia él, suponiendo que aquel gran hombre era el dueño de la flecha dorada.

No dijo ni una palabra, tan solo sonrió mientras extendía su mano. Vali tomo la flecha y enseguida, esta se disipó en el aire en forma de una luz. Vali no era una persona muy habladora y al parecer el niño tampoco, pero aún así, el pequeño lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él, el Dios simplemente lo siguió, ante la confianza extraña que tenía con él.

Lo guió cerca de un lago, el niño hizo una seña de silencio y se escondió entre los árboles, Vali lo imitó, preguntándose de que se escondía el niño, hasta que escuchó un rugido y un fuerte aleteo, un dragón de grandes ojos verdes y escamas negras acababa de descender, el niño miraba fascinado a la bestia, la cual comió tranquilamente los pescados que llevaba en las patas, una vez terminó emprendió de nuevo el vuelo. El niño señaló esa acción y logró escuchar que susurraba algunos sonidos, aunque no entendió lo que dijo.

Así pasaron varios días, donde Vali veía junto al niño aquel dragón, que al parecer le gustaba comer en ese lugar. Vali entendió sin palabras que el niño deseaba volar al igual que aquel dragón. Aunque para él era raro ver a un humano interesado en esos animales, normalmente los veían como una amenaza, no como algo a lo cual admirar.

Luego de que se repitiera lo mismo por una semana, Vali decidió preguntarle al niño su nombre, para su sorpresa, el chico de cabellos oscuros lo escribió con una rama en la tierra, al parecer, no podía hablar. Era un chico muy peculiar, no solo por su sueño de volar como los dragones, sino que su oscura melena resaltaba ante las cabelleras rojizas, castañas y rubias que normalmente había en las tierras de vikingos.

El tiempo fue pasando y Vali notó como el niño empeoraba en su salud, al parecer se hacía cargo de sí mismo y ayudaba en lo que podía en su tribu para que los otros le dieran comida a cambio, pero eso no evitó que enfermara. Vali se preguntó qué había sucedido con su cara llena de vida que siempre mostraba cuando lo encontraba cerca de aquel lago, a la misma hora, tan solo para observar al dragón negro. La vida de los humanos era muy frágil, eso lo sabía muy bien y a pesar de que interviniera, si el**_ Wyrd *(destino)_ **del niño era morir pequeño, el no podría hacer nada por él, al menos eso pensó los primeros dos días, ya que una parte de su interior pensaba que se pondría mejor y regresaría a aquel lago a sonreír con tan solo observar, y volverlo a ver meter sus pequeños pies al lago mientras lanzaba rocas para ver que tanto podía hacerlas rebotar en el agua.

He hizo algo que no pensó que haría, se quedó a su lado, no podía intervenir en su enfermedad, después de todo no estaba en parte de sus dones como hijo de Odín. Al poner su mano en la pequeña cabeza del niño se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia de tamaño, el era más grande que cualquier humano existente en la tierra**(3)** Su mano abarcaba casi toda su cabeza, pero el chico se mantuvo quieto y sonriendo levemente, con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Vali entonces comenzó a llevarle comida al niño, el no conocía de remedios humanos para curar enfermedades y por lo que sabía los miembros de su tribu no encontraron la cura ni forma de ayudarlo, escuchó que solo quedaba esperar la muerte del pequeño. El azabache se encontraba solo, era uno de los huérfanos de la tribu, pero debido a su falta de habla y su salud tan delicada nadie quiso hacerse cargo de él, asi que entre todos vigilaban al niño cuando enfermaba, pero las visitas se fueron haciendo menos constantes a medida que avanzaba la certeza de que aquel niño moriría y ellos no podían evitarlo.

El Dios arquero no contó los días en que estuvo con él, dándole siempre días brillantes con ayuda de sus flechas, a pesar de los largos días nevados, Vali siempre le daba rayos de luz para inundar la habitación donde dormía el niño. Y el único día que no volvió a ver a Vali lanzando una de sus flechas fue el mismo en el que su corazón dejó de latir.

Ahí fue cuando el Dios decidió utilizar uno de sus poderes, haría que ese chico reencarnara **(4)** y fuera lo que siempre deseo: Un dragón. Aunque no estaba seguro si en ese momento sería el más idóneo para hacerlo, el pequeño ya había sufrido como humano, guardo su alma en una de sus flechas y decidió que primero le daría un descanso, o era más bien que había algo que le decía que debía esperar, que faltaba tiempo antes de que el _wyrd _de esa alma comenzara a escribirse esta vez como dragón.

**OooOooOoOo**

Pasaron varias generaciones antes de que Vali encontrara a los últimos descendientes de esos dragones negros, _"Furia nocturna"_ le decían los humanos a esa especie, eran una pareja de dragones, estaba seguro que cuando tuvieran la madurez suficiente engendrarían a otro de los suyos y a esa cría le daría el alma del niño.

Vigilando a ambos dragones se sorprendió genuinamente cuando una mujer castaña con tonos rojizos ayudó a la dragona cuando estaba enferma. Pasaron los días y de a poco, la mujer iba entendiendo más a la dragona, se hicieron muy cercanas, hasta que la dragona mejoró y la mujer ya no fue más.

Vali, extrañado por el comportamiento de la humana la siguió, era muy joven, pero al parecer estaba casada y con el jefe de su tribu, _"Los Hooligans Peludos"_ Realmente las_ nornas_ habían escrito un gran_ wyrd_, porque algo le decía que esa pareja de humanos tendrían el futuro entrelazado con la alma que él había protegido desde hace buen tiempo y no estaba equivocado.

Dos años después la mujer quedó embarazada, aunque se veía la mayor parte del tiempo feliz, también notaba dudas en su mirada, la había visto habla en voz baja cuando estaba sola, mencionando cuanto le disgustaba esa eterna guerra con los dragones y que esperaba que su hijo se dedicara a cualquier otra cosa a ser un guerrero más.

Valka, esa mujer había convivido con tranquilidad junto a una especie que consideraban _"la más peligrosa" _y tenía la certeza de que esa guerra podría terminar, aunque luego de varios años no estaba tan segura de que pudiera pasar. Vali comenzó a regalarle más flechas de luz, no quería que esa mujer desistiera por una causa tan noble, pero lo que causaba sonrisas en aquel niño reencarnado en un dragón, para Valka solo eran señales de que los Dioses habían dictaminado un futuro para ella lejos de su familia, ella no podía seguir ahí y no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en un **_paria(5)_** como ella, porque estaba segura que la veían asi, aún a pesar de ser esposa del gran _"Estoico el Basto"._

La cría de los dos dragones nació después que el niño de Valka y Estoico, al primogénito lo nombraron como Hipo y el dragón resultó tener los mismo ojos de un color verde intenso, como aquel furia nocturna que tanto le gustaba observar al niño humano. Como era de esperarse, el dragón le reconció al verlo, se veía genuinamente feliz, era normal que los dragones recordaran vidas pasadas, esa cría era la más peculiar, ya que antes fue un humano, uno que deseo poder volar.

El pequeño dragón apenas convivió con sus padres, antes de que fueran asesinados por la misma tribu a la que pertenecía Valka, la cual fue raptada por un _Stormcutter. _Vali pensó que al menos el humano no estaría solo, tenía a su padre, a la tribu; pero los temores de Valka se cumplieron, si, porque aquel chico fue un rechazado. El chico creció en solitario hasta que llegó el momento que marcaría el _wyrd _de ambos y se encontraron. Solo las _nornas _sabían lo que sucedería con ese encuentro, uno que Vali observó de cerca, ante la mirada verde del dragón, el cual se acercaba y le sonreía a su manera cuando Hipo no lo veía.

**OooOooOoOo**

Más de seis años habían pasado desde el encuentro de ambos, desde que se nombraban amigos y hermanos mutuamente. Si cualquiera le haya dicho a Vali que un par tan peculiar y entre razas que vivían en constante guerra se convertirían en amigos y que eso mismo ocurriría ante sus ojos lo habría ignorado por lo inconcebible que parecería, pero ahí estaban ambos.

Hipo ahora era el jefe de su tribu, luego de la muerte de su padre en la última batalla, una donde Estoico fue asesinado por el mismo _"Chimuelo"_ siendo controlado. Y ver de nuevo a Valka junto al castaño era una prueba aún más ilegítima de cuán variable e impensable podría ser el _wyrd_.

— Yo conocí a tus padres Chimuelo, apuesto a que te quisieron mucho.— Valka hablaba a solas con el dragón, quien la miraba curioso.

Sus ojos verdes fueron hacia Vali que miraba cerca, pudo leer en su mirada la interrogante, el Dios asintió ante la pregunta no formulada, pero que él entendía a la perfección, algo que aprendió cuando Chimuelo era un humano.

— Ellos fueron quienes me hicieron amar a los dragones, aunque conviví más con tu madre, tu padre me logró aceptar al ver que ayudaba a su pareja.

Valka se despidió del dragón y Vali pudo ver unas lágrimas resbalando por sus grandes ojos. Poco después llegó Hipo y volvieron a volar juntos, como todos los días, acompañados del manto de la noche.

Aterrizaron en aquel lugar donde se hicieron amigos, donde Hipo pensó en hacerle una cola mecánica y ayudarle a volar.

— ¿Amigo, ha sucedido algo? últimamente miras a la nada y gruñes o sonríes solo, ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Chimuelo hizo algo que dejó sin habla a Hipo, pues, con sus garras escribió el nombre que portaba siendo humano, Hipo no cabía en el asombro.

_"Soñaba con volar. Vali me ayudó a cumplir mi deseo"_

— ¿Vali?, ¿El Dios arquero?

Chimuelo asintió y volteó a ver al hombre, que aún era invisible para el joven. Y lanzó sus últimas dos flechas tangibles, doradas y resplandecientes, Hipo no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, creyendo que tal vez era un sueño. Las tomó entre sus manos, admirándolas, entonces el furia nocturna igualmente hizo su última petición con la mirada.

Vali entonces hizo desvanecer de manera lenta a las flechas, aún en las manos del joven, se volvieron restos incandescentes, casi como pequeñas estrellas que se desvanecieron el aire como vestigios de luz del sol, que iluminaban detrás de la luna.

Hipo volteó a ver de nuevo a Chimuelo, quien en ese momento tan bien olvidó como escribir, a pesar de la insistencia de Hipo de que volviera a hacerlo, no podía, no debía recordar tan claramente su vida pasada, Vali lo sabía e Hipo intuyó que eso había sido obra de aquel Dios, no supo porqué pero lloró, tal vez de felicidad, pensando en que su amigo cumplió su sueño.

— Bueno, eso fue impresionante, pero creo que esas flechas significaban el adiós Chimuelo, no creo que él quiera que lo sigas viendo.

Chimuelo se despidió del hombre con un rugido y Vali desapareció ante los ojos de ambos, nunca más le vieron o supieron de él, pero cada mañana al apreciar los primeros rayos del sol, sabían que Vali siempre estaba cerca, admirando su hermandad.

**OooOooOoOo**

**(1)** Vali era el dios de la luz eterna, y como los rayos de luz eran a menudo llamados flechas, siempre se le representó y veneró como un arquero.

**(2)** Son las diosas nórdicas del destino.

**(3)** SIendo hijo de Odin y de la giganta Rind, pensé que el sería un hombre muy grande.

**(4)** Leyendo mucho por ahí sobre este Dios, encontré que también se le atribuyen poderes de reencarnación, asi fue como se me ocurrió la idea para la historia.

**(5)** Se conoce como paria a la persona que está alejada de sus orígenes, ya sea de su familia, de su patria, etc. El paria, en este sentido, es un huérfano (ya sea simbólicamente o en sentido literal) o alguien que no tiene raíces, en este caso, para mi Valka era una paria, ya que en sus orígenes en la tribu estaba el hecho de cazar dragones y verlos como los enemigos, cosa que ella no hacía.

**¿Qué les pareció? la verdad ya tenía varias historias de Hiccstrid y aunque me encante esa pareja, esta vez quise participar en el reto del mes (y celebrando mi regreso al foro) con lo principal de la historia de HTTYD: la amistad entre un humano y un dragón.**

**En un principio pensé que Vali no tomara tanto protagonismo, pero conforme empecé a escribir, creí conveniente narrarlo de esta forma.**

**NOTA: Lo edité un poco en algunas partes, fueron cambios mínimos para mejorar un poco la narración ;)**

**Pronto continuaré mi historia de: "El conquistador de dragones" no se preocupen, solo que pensé que podría tener este one-shot y el nuevo capítulo de mi long-fic al mismo tiempo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no quería quedarme sin participar, ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
